James J. Dillon
| birth_place = Trenton, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Eddie Graham | debut = December 6, 1968 | retired = 1989 (as wrestler) February 19, 2003 (as manager) }} James Morrison (June 26, 1942) is an American retired professional wrestler and manager, better known by his ring name, J.J. Dillon. Professional wrestling career Dillon is best known for being the strategic leader of the original Four Horsemen that consisted of Nature Boy Ric Flair, Tully Blanchard, Arn and Ole Anderson. He is most remembered as a manager in pro wrestling. He guided many wrestlers to singles and tag titles in the NWA. After leaving WCW in February 1989, Dillon served as a front office executive for the WWF until 1997. He later returned to an on-camera role with WCW. In 2003, Dillon had a short stint as an NWA representative in TNA. In 2009, he made a one-night appearance at Deaf Wrestlefest 2009 to team with "Beef Stew" Lou Marconi and "Handsome" Frank Staletto in a six-man tag team match against "Franchise" Shane Douglas, Dominic DeNucci and Cody Michaels. On March 31, 2012 he was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame as a member of the Four Horsemen. Since January 4, 2015, Dillon has provided color commentary for First State Championship Wrestling. In wrestling *'Wrestlers managed' **Abdullah the Butcher **The Mongolian Stomper **Brute Bernard **Buddy Landell **Moondog Mayne **Ox Baker **Waldo Von Erich **David Von Erich **Thunderfoot **Butch Reed *'Tag teams and stables managed' **The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard and in respective order of time as a Horseman Ole Anderson, Lex Luger or Barry Windham) **The Long Riders (Ron Bass and Black Bart) Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other inductee (2007) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Buzz Tyler *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Roger Kirby **NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) *'Eastern Sports Association' **ESA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ESA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Freddie Sweetan **ESA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Western States Sports' **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (1 time) **NWA Western States Television Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Macon Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2013 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Manager of the Year (1982, 1983, 1988) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) External links * WWE.com Profile * James Dillon profile * James Dillon profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1942 births Category:1971 debuts Category:2003 retirements Category:Commissioners Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lou Thesz Award Winners Category:Managers and valets Category:First State Championship Wrestling alumni